


There For You

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [57]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Hurt Misha, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do one where Misha is raped on the way from his trailer to film spn by one of the new actors and he has trouble with some of the scenes because of the pain. Jared and Jensen notice and ask Misha during their lunch break what happened but Misha doesn't want to talk about it. Later, they find Misha being attacked by the actor from before so they comfort him, take him to his trailer and Misha tells them then the actors fired and comfort ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For You

Misha was walking out of his trailer when he was jumped and pinned to the side.

"Hey! OK, seriously, let me go." Misha said, trying to pull away.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" A voice replied. Misha tried to turn his head, and he saw a glimpse of one of the guest actors.

"Come on, dude." Misha said, tugging and jerking, trying to get away. The man was stronger than Misha thought and he cried out softly when he started playing with Misha’s pants.

"Nah…you’ve been teasing everyone with that ass of yours. Might as well show you what happens."

"I’ll scream if you do this." Misha threatened, trying not to show how scared he was actually getting.

"No you won’t. And I’ll tell you why. You scream and I’ll fuck you without any prep. I’ll make sure that you feel pain by the time I’m done with you if you start screaming for help."

The actor yanked Misha’s pants down and sucked on a couple of fingers, pressing one to Misha’s hole.

"No…stop. Come on, please, don’t." Misha said, squirming and trying to fight against the body pressing him to the trailer.

"Not when you feel so fucking good." The actor growled. He worked Misha open quickly, too quickly and Misha could feel a burn in his ass.

He felt the man’s cock press up at his entrance, and he whimpered.

"That’s what I want to hear." The actor growled. He shoved inside and started fucking Misha roughly, making Misha cry out in his arm as he got fucked.

_

When Misha got onto set, he was walking funnily, and he kept wincing. Jared and Jensen eyed Misha curiously and concerned, while Misha had to do some scenes over because he kept breaking character.

When lunch rolled around, Jensen and Jared confronted Misha.

"Dude, what’s up?" Jensen asked. "You’re walking weird. You’re wincing every so often. Right now, you’re shifting like there’s something wrong."

"It’s nothing." Misha said, pulling on a fake smile that didn’t seem to be convincing Jensen or Jared.

"Misha, you can talk to us. We’ll help." Jared said.

"Seriously, it’s nothing guys. Leave it alone." Misha got up and walked away, leaving Jared and Jensen giving each other a look.

_

The work day was almost over, and Misha just wanted to go home, when he was stopped by the same actor again.

"People are getting concerned and suspicious over you, Misha."

"I haven’t told anyone. No one knows about today, I swear."

"Doesn’t matter. You need to learn how to be a better actor Misha. Not show your feelings. Maybe I need to help you with that."

"Please, don’t." Misha begged softly. "I just want the day to finish and to go home."

The actor reached and grabbed Misha’s groin squeezing a little, and making Misha shift around, whimpering.

"I don’t know Misha. I think you need another fucking as a lesson."

"How about you leave him alone?" Jared yelled as the two came rushing over to Misha. Jared pulled his arm back, and swung, just missing the actor.

"We’ve already contacted security and the police." Jensen said. Security came rushing past them and took the actor away, who was struggling and screaming, and Misha just shook where he was standing, sinking down to the ground.

Jared and Jensen helped Misha, and took him to his trailer, and they sat down and started talking, Misha explaining everything.

Jensen and Jared listened and once Misha finished talking, they embraced him and started comforting their friend.

"He won’t hurt you anymore, Mish." Jensen murmured.

"He’ll get blackballed and thrown in prison. We’ll make sure of it." Jared added.

"We have your back, man. you can tell us whatever you want, and we’ll be here for you."

Misha nodded and pressed into the comfort of his friends.

"I got it." Misha said. "Thank you."


End file.
